New Friends, New Enemies
by the girl in the back
Summary: Fang moves across the street from Max, what to expect? What happens when a little Lissa and Dylan are thrown into the mix? MIGGY, FAX, OTHERS first story pls dont judge
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic, please don't be too harsh. **

**Alright, so I pretty much re-wrote this chapter and here's the re-write, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, JP DOES!**

MAX POV

I heard the door-bell ring and I walked over to answer it. I opened it to find my boyfriend Iggy. I was crazy over him.

"Hey Max, we need to talk."

"Hey… what's up?"

"Can we go to your room?"

"…Sure…"

We walked up to my room and he sat on my couch while I flopped on my spinney chair.

"So, what's up?"

"I think we should tell our parents we're dating."

"Hmm..okay..when should this happen?"

"How 'bout tonight."

"Come over to our house for dinner, then we can tell them."

"Alright!" I smiled at him warmly.

*****THIS IS A LINE BREAK….THIS LINE BREAK'S NAME IS GEORGE…GEORGE IS DANCING*****

I stood at the hidden door in my bedroom that leads to my music room. I opened the door and slipped in quietly. I walked to my guitar and played three songs I had heard on the radio;

**(I Heart ? by: Taylor Swift)**

**(The Best Damn Thing by: Avril Lavinge)**

**(Magic by: B.O.B.)**

By the time I was finally done singing those three, it was almost time for me to go down for dinner. I decided to sing one last song.

**(Smile by: Avril Lavinge)**

"MAXXXXX!"

"YES NUDGE?"

"GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!"

"COMING!"

I ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

"What's up?"

"Iggy. Where is Iggy?" I pointed out the front window to his house across the street.

"WHAT? WHYYYY?"

"He went home, by the way, he invited us to dinner, go get ready."

"Kay." I walked out yelling, "MUM! IGGY INVITED US TO DINNER!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"OKAY. CARSON! NUDGE! ANGEL! CASSIE! COME HERE!" My siblings came running in.

"We are going to the Griffiths for dinner, go get ready, Angel and Carson please get out of your pajamas, Nudge, don't wear anything too fashionable, Cassie, I'll help you pick out your outfit, okay?"

"O-ke-y"

"Awwwww! She's so cute! I can't believe shes four already! ZOMG! When she turns 11 I'm taking her shop-mmfghtrg" Carson covered her mouth with his hand.

"Go get ready!"

Cassie and I made our way to her bedroom to pick out yet another pink outfit. I got her favorite yellow sundress down with pink flowers all over it. She also wore her adorable pink little sandals, she was a bit small for her age, she looks more like a 2½ year old. I carried her to Nudge's room so she would take care of her then ran up to my room. I threw on a somewhat-dressed-up outfit. I wore a black mini tutu and neon green leggings along with a dark purple shirt that 'hugged my curves', Nudge's words, not mine. I put on my red high-tops and ran downstairs to find my family in the living room. Nudge, of course, was wearing a pink mini with a white tank-top and wedge heels – I think that's what she calls them… - Angel looked like, well, an angel in her new blue jeans and pink shirt that had 'LIVE. LAUGH. LOVE.' printed on the front in blue. Carson wore his usual blue jeans and Green Day shirt.

"Well, let's go then." I said to them. Nudge turned around and gasped.

"You.. you're.. YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT!"

"Your point?"

"You NEVER wear skirts! Is tonight special for some reason..?"

"Nope, let's go, we were supposed to be there five minutes ago.."

"Max..?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Where's my other converse?"

"Under the couch, sweetie, Carson put it under there earlier."

"Maxx…! You spoiled my fun!"

"Sorry buddy.."

We finally walked out of the house and went across the street where we knew mum already was. As we walked in – we never knocked – we called, "We're here!"

"Hey guys! Come on in! Iggy has a friend over Max, they're upstairs in his room."

"Okay! Thanks, Mrs. Griffiths!"

"Call me Kaci, Max, I've told you that a million times!"

"Sorry Kaci.."

I ran up the stairs to Iggy's room. As I came closer I heard talking coming from there..a girl's voice! He has a girl in his bedroom and it's not me! I walked closer then opened the door – again, not knocking, he IS my boyfriend, you know – and I walked in on a scene I wish I hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I AM SO SORRY!**

**My computer crashed with a bunch of viruses, then I lost the charging cord and it's been sitting in my room, dead for around 2 months. I will update a lot now.. soooooooo sorrrrryyyy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. ONLY JOHN AND TESS. AND THE GIRL IGGYS WITH.**

MAX POV

I walked into his room to find him wearing just boxers and laying on his bed on top of a girl who was just in her underwear and bra, kissing her.

"..Iggy..?"

He looked up shocked. I covered my mouth, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Max! It's not what it looks like!"

"Right. We're over, you little cheating bastard." I said, my voice laced with hate and sadness. Then I turned and ran out of the room.

Everyone saw me as a sprinted out the door towards our house across the street. I ran straight to my room, changed into jean short-shorts and a green tank top and ran out of the house after pulling on some black converse. **(A/N outfit in profile) **I ran imminently to the garage, grabbed my skateboard, phone in hand and ran to the street. I started heading down the street on my skateboard, heading for the one place no one has ever found me – the hidden river in the woods.

I got off the skateboard and hid it in the bushes then ran straight into the woods. I followed the familiar path until I found my destination. I sat down on my rock and pulled out my phone. I phoned my bestest friend ever who moved away a couple years ago. He was the only person who knew where the river is. His name is John. John Carson. I miss him so much!

*on the phone*

"Hey Maxi-kinz!"

"Hey Jonny-boy"

"How are you today?"

"Not so awesome"

"Uh-oh.. what happened?"

"Well, I caught Iggy with another girl. In his bed. The day we were supposed to be telling our parents we're dating. But we're over now!"

"I'm coming back, for a trip, I'll be there tomorrow and will stay until Saturday!"

"Okay, can't wait to see you, John! Don't beat Iggy up too badly!"

"Ugghhh.. you take the fun out of everything! Well, gots to go, seeing as I need to pack and start driving."

"Alright, see you soon John! Love you!"

"Love you too little sis"

"I'M ONLY 3 WEEKS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"Geez, chill girl!"

IGGY POV **(A/N this is going back to when Max walks in on them)**

"Mmmm… babe you taste so good…."

I had a sexy girl in my bed. I felt kinda guilty cuz I was cheating on Max, but not really. This girl, though, oh damn.. so fucking sexy! Her name was Victoria(Vic) and she was like me, just in it for the sex. I laid on top of her and leaned down, kissing her. I heard the door open and

"..Iggy…?"

I looked up, shocked.. It couldn't be 5 already, could it?

"Max! It's not what it looks like!" Shit.. not the right thing to say.. shit Shit SHIT!

"Right. We're over, you little cheating bastard." Her voice was laced with hurt and sadness. She was even dressed up! She was wearing a skirt! I pulled on my jeans after she walked out and ran to my window to see her sprint across the street to her house. In a couple of minutes she was in her room and she looked like she was changing. I saw her leave her room and a minute later run out of the house. She had changed into short-shorts, and green tank top and black converse. Wow did she look good. I ran to my closet, grabbed an old shirt and ran downstairs, only pausing to throw on my DCs. I ran outside, grabbed my skateboard and took off after her. She was heading to the woods. She stashed her skateboard in the bushes and sprinted into the woods. I followed her. She went down to a river and pulled out her phone. I listened to her conversation.

"Hey Jonny-boy"

He responded

"Not so awesome"

And him again

"Well, I caught Iggy with another girl. In his bed. The day we were supposed to be telling our parents we're dating. But we're over now!"

Again

"Okay, can't wait to see you, John! Don't beat Iggy up too badly!"

Its always him, isn't it?

"Alright, see you soon John! Love you!"

WHAT? SHE LOVES HIM?

"I'M ONLY 3 WEEKS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

What? She was in love with this other guy, and didn't tell me. Ugh!

MAX POV

I could hear rustling behind me and turned around. I saw Iggy trying to hide behind a bush, but failing.

"Iggy, just come out here and talk to me."

"Okay.."

"Why were you in bed with her?"

"Because. Well, I don't know. I wanted sex. So did she. We had sex."

"Well, you could've just asked me. I would've had sex with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only with protection."

"Okay. But what about that John guy?"

"He's my old best friend, Johnathon, he's like my older brother."  
>"Oh. Well."<p>

"Yeah."

"Max."

"Iggy."

"Max, I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright, I'm trying to get in a bunch of chapters in right now because I really don't have much to do. It's the last week of our second quarter and I have close to no homework. So a lot of updates are coming your way! Love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! –the girl in the back**

MAX POV

I sat there, stunned. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was get up and run away. But I forced myself to stay.

"I… I don't know what to say.."

"Do you love me too?"

"Umm… no, Iggy. I'm sorry, but no, I don't."

"We're over. I'll see you at school, Max. We're still friends."

"Bye Iggy."

****LINE BREAK. BACK TO THE HOUSE. WHEN MAX AND IGGY GO RUNNING OUT.****

NUDGE POV

_What just happened?_

VALCENCIA POV

_My baby! She looked like she was crying! Wait, there goes Iggy. He'll make her feel better. They're best friends._

ANGEL AND CARSON POVS

_WTH?_

CASSIE POV

_Maxxxxy?_

NICLOE POV

_Max? Iggy? What?_

TED AND LORI POV

_Oh I hope they are okay._

****To Max at the river****

MAX POV

_Aww crap. I really did hurt his feelings. He just left. Oh well, might as well go somewhere._

I walked out of the woods, stuck my phone in my pocket and started off down the street on my skateboard. I quickly made it downtown and stopped at the theater. I had grabbed a 20 off my desk in my room before I left so I went in and got a ticket to Vampires Suck. It seemed okay, like it would make me stop thinking about Iggy.

I walked into the theater and sat in the back. A boy came and sat a few chairs down from me. When I wasn't looking (he thought I wasn't, at least) he scooted a chair closer. He got to the chair next to me and started to talk to me. I looked over at him.

"If you're not going to interrupt the movie for me anymore, the door's that way" I said pointed towards the door. He got up, shocked and walked away. I was pretty pleased with myself. Then he came back. With friends.

"Hey babe" I said into my phone acting like I had just picked up a call.

"Yeah, I'm at the theater."

"Alright, meet you outside in a couple of minutes"

I got up and walked out of the theater. The guys followed. I got out my phone, walking into the girl's bathroom, and texted Iggy.  
>(Max=<em>Max, <em>Iggy=**Iggy**)

_Hey Igs, can you help me out please?_

**What's wrong?**

_Some guys are following me at the theater, can you come meet me?_

**Sure**

_Thank you so much!_

**Anytime, be there in two mins**

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the doors. I got outside and saw Iggy walking towards me.

"Igs!"

"Maxxy!"

I walked over to him and we started walking away. He walked me home and said that he would see me at school.

****THE NEXT DAY****

"! WAKE UPPPP!"

"em uhp.."

"Okay! Nudge is picking out your outfit for today because the new neighbors are moving in and there might be a cute boy that's your age!"

"mmkayy" I said, yawning and stretching.

I looked over and saw Nudge at my closet.

"I FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFIT!"

She pulled out a pair of super-tight black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a blue over-shirt thing that said 'I 3 music' on it and bright blue… _STILETTOS? _

_How did she get those? I'm NOT wearing them!_

"You are wearing the shoes or I will take away your headphones and hide them somewhere in the woods."

"Yes ma'am"

I put on the clothes and walked out of my bathroom after showering and brushing my hair. I walked to my dresser and pulled on my wings necklace. I sprayed on a bit of my favorite perfume and that's when Nudge and Angel walked in, with crazy looks on their faces. I was a bit creeped out to be honest..

"Well Max, looks like the only thing you're missing is some make-up…"

"NO!"

"yes!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YES!"

"fine.."

She attacked me with all this goop and crappy stuff they call make-up.. she put stuff on my eye-lids and goop on my lips and then brought me to the bathroom. She pulled out the hair dryer and a brush. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain… that never came. Soon my hair looked great and I could look into the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful girl looking back at me. Wow. Wow Nudge. Just wow. I couldn't believe that she was me..


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers,**

**Oh my gosh, I am soooooooo sorry! I have been so busy recently, but there will be updates this weekend a lot of them and a lot coming up hopefully! Soooo sorry! I did not forget about you, you will get your stories! Hope you still love it!**

**-Chloe**

MAX POV

We walked to the neighbor's house to meet them and bring them cookies! Oh my cow, cookies are the bomb! I love cookies soooooo much! Anyways..

Nudge rang the doorbell and a boy around Angel's age opened it. He had short spikey blonde hair with blue highlights, and was wearing jeans, a blue and brown striped shirt and blue and black checkered DCs.

"Umm.. Hi?"  
>"Hi! We're your neighbors, I'm Nudge, I'm 15, this is Angel, her twin brother Carson, they're 13, and this is Cassi, she's 4. Oh right! This is Max, she's 17! ZOMG are you 15? We should hang out, you have to meet Nicole! Can I mghpgh-"<p>

"Sorry 'bout that kid, she's a bit crazy."

"It's okay. I'm Gazzy, by the way, I'm 13. This is my older sister Ella, she's 15 and a lot like you, Nudge."

Ella had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was petite, so she wore heels. She was wearing red heels, a red mini-skirt, a white tank top and a black sweater thing.

"ZOMG! We HAVE to hang out!"

"Yes! Let's go to my room!"

"Okay!"

"Oh yeah, this is my little brother, Noah, he's 4. And this is Fang, he's 17 and doesn't talk much.. or smile for that matter."

Noah was wearing a blue tee-shirt, khaki shorts and a blue baseball cap. He had brown hair and brown-orange eyes. He looked adorable. Fang was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and black vans with a really cool black and silver necklace.

"Cool, well, we brought cookies. Angel, Carson go ahead and hang out with Gazzy. Cassi, baby do you want to go play with Noah?"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay, have fun, and be safe!"

"Okay sissy."

Well, I guess that just leaves me and Fang.. Well, that's awkward. Might as well start a conversation.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Trying to talk to you, smart ass"

"Right" He sucks at comebacks..

"A man of many words"

He smiled. Weird, Gazzy said he never smiled..

FANG POV

Max. She is so hot. She takes care of her siblings like they were her kids. Oh.. all the kids just left..

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Trying to talk to you, smart ass"

"Right" Damn she has good comebacks..

"A man of many words"

I couldn't help it, I smiled.. Shoot I just smiled, lost my rep fast there…

NUDGE POV

Ella is awesome! We went to her room and I got to see her AH-MA-ZING closet! And her make up!

"ZOMG we should give Max a makeover so she can get Fang to fall for her! Can't you tell they're like PERRRRFECTTT for each other?"

"Yes! That would be awesome! Will she let us?"

"I know how to make her" I smiled evilly.

ANGEL POV

Carson and Gazzy are becoming really good friends and I really like Gazzy, he's really nice. Maybe Gazzy and I could go on a double date with Carson and Rachel! But me and Gazzy would go as friends.. That would be awesome! Im a genius!

"Angel? Angel… Angelllll?"

"Huh?"

"You kinds spaced out there.."

"Oh, sorry Gazzy.. I was thinking.. Maybe the three of us and Rachel could go to the movies together sometime!"

"That would be fun! We should!"

"Yeah, how about tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

"I'll be at your house to pick you up at 4, Angel. We'll meet at the movie theater at 4:30 how 'bout?"

"Okay, then we could go to dinner at a café or something."

"Great idea! I'm gonna go call Rachel and see if she can."

"Okay!"

CASSI POV

"It's so fun to pway wif you Noah, you'wre rwelly nice."

"You'wre too"

I smiled at him. He's so sweet.

NOAH POV

"It's so fun to pway wif you Noah, you'wre rwelly nice."

"You'wre too"

She smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back, she's so cute and sweet.

MAX POV

I glanced up at the clock, it was almost noon! Oh my cow!

"Dammit! I have to get the kids home! It's time for lunch.."

"Oh, okay."

"See you later Fang!" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"..Bye.."

I think he was startled because I kissed him.. I didn't mean to do that.. I seriously thought it was Iggy for a minute.. It was so easy to talk to him..

FANG POV 

She kissed me. She KISSED me. She kissed ME. SHE KISSED ME! Oh my cow. I really really am starting to fall for her.

NUDGE POV 

"ZOMG ELLA! Max just kissed Fang! Okay, it was just on the cheek, but still… ZOMGZOMGZOMG!"

"AHHHH! This is great!"

CARSON POV

Wow.. she likes Fang? I could hear Nudge and Ella screaming from out here….

CASSI POV

"Cassi, baby, it's time to go home, okay?"

"Okay, sissy"

"Alright kids, let's go, John's gonna be there when we get home, you remember John, right? Let's go!"

"ZOMG JOHN'S COMING?"

"Yay! John!"

"Whows Johwn Maxy?"

"My friend, sweetie, lets go, okay?"

"Okayy"

**(A/N if you don't know who John is, check out chappie 2 again, when Max is at the river)**

We walked home in silence, anticipating that John would be there. We walked in the house and saw his shoes; I immediately knew where he was. My room, I thought, he always went there.

"Alright, go to the kitchen and wait there, I'm gonna go get John."

I ran upstairs to my room. I walked in and saw John sitting in my spinney chair on my computer.

"What have I told you about going on my computer Johnny?"

"MAXXXXXYYYYY!"

"Oh John, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

We hugged and he kissed my head, you know, he's like my brother.

"Well, we have to go see the kids, they're waiting in the kitchen"

"Okay"

We walked down to the kitchen and I told him quietly to hide behind the couch. The kids hadn't seen his shoes so I was going to play a trick on them.

"Sorry kids.. John isn't here."

"AWWWWWW"

"Sorry, let's go into the living room and call him. All of you sit on the couch"

"Okay"

They all sat on the couch and suddenly there were arms around them, they looked behind them to see John.

"JOHHHHHNNNNNN!"

"Hey kids"

They were so happy to see him, it was great.

"Alright, how about we go out to lunch"

"Okay!"

"But, John, we don't have a car."

"Sis, I drove here"

"Oh, right"

We all climbed into the car, it was a nice big one to fit us all plus Cassi sitting on Angel's lap. We went to a small diner in town called Priavet Diner. It was a small place owned by the Priavet family and mostly run by Anne and Don Priavet and their children Andrew and Donna Priavet. When we got there, our family likes the diner so we go there a lot, Anne ran up and gave us hugs and little chocolates to the kids. We got seated at a booth we sat one side Carson, Angel, Nudge and other side Cassi, me and John on the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people, I have really bad writers block so this is kind of a filler.. really crappy if you ask me.. will update soon as I can**

**-Chloe**

**Oh and since ive been forgetting it DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters, just John and Tess.**

JOHN POV

We sat at the table at Priavet Diner and it was great. I finally got to see the kids again. Cassi looks so much like Max. The same blonde hair, brown eyes, but Cassi is small, like her father. Her mother is tall. Even though she is 4, she looks like she is 2 ½, but she is as smart as a 6 year old. She is already in 1st grade. We got her IQ tested when she was young because she was so smart and she is a genius. And she will advance quickly in school. She would probably graduate high school 3-4 years early. She only talks like a little girl because her speech hasn't completely developed yet. I love the kids, they're like my own siblings, Grant and Deanee.

MAX POV

It was great to eat with John; I haven't seen him in forever! I miss him so much, I wish his dads job didn't get relocated. Even though we live in Prescott, Arizona and he lives in Riverside, California, it is still a long drive, around 6 hours. Fang and their family moved from Battle Mountain, Nevada to Prescott. It had to be almost half a day drive. Anyways, John reached over and took my hand in his, we used to date a little, I guess the feelings never went away for him like they did for me. I dated a couple guys since him, but not too seriously. I dated Sam, Dylan and Iggy, they were all nice, but I didn't really like them that much.

NUDGE POV

I looked under the table and saw John reach over and take Max's hand in his.. I wonder if they are still dating.. They did date a while back. Hmmmmm… I hope they date again; he is so in love with her still. She doesn't have a clue. But I think she likes Fang, just a little. He seems to like her too, at least a little. He never smiles according to Ella and he was talking easily, smiling, even laughing a bit with Max. Well, I hope he doesn't mind when he finds out our family's secret... Max's secret.

FANG POV

Max and her family just left to go home and see 'John' then I saw them get into a car with this guy and leave. I followed it and saw them go to a diner. Priavet's I think it's called. I watched from the bushes as he took her hand while they were sitting there. Nudge seemed deep in thought about something and I think she mouthed something along the lines of 'family secret… something secret' to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry, last week of the quarter, super stressful! But heres your next chapter! Love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT LUCKY BASTARD JAMES PATTERSON DOES... :)**

**~Chole~**

CASSI POV

"Maxxy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I need to go to the bathwoom"

"Okay honey, one minute"

"Okay"

Max got out of the booth and walked with me to the bathroom. She's so nice to me and acts like my mom. Our real mom isn't around much because of her job, but when she is we spend as much time as possible with her. I love my mom and all my siblings. I am also really smart, Max says so. I am in 1st grade this year, and I'm only 4! But I'm really small compared to everyone else, they always pick on me because of my size, but then I say something really smart and they go away. They scare me and I told Max and she talked to the teacher and the teacher is watching them around me now.

MAX POV

I walked Cassi to the bathroom, I could tell she was deep in thought. She was my little angel. I loved her so much, nobody else understood. Not even Iggy new the secret about me, why I love her so much. But oh well. He didn't need to know.

Cassi was done in the bathroom so we walked to the table to see John paying the bill. He got up when we came and said we can go. We walked out of the restaurant and got back into his car and drove back home. After we got back we got a call from Ella inviting Nudge over and Fang invited me and John and Noah invited Cassi. Gazzy said that Carson and Angel should stay home to get ready for the date. Gazzy said he would pick Angel up at 4:30 and it was 3:30 at the time. We agreed to come over and walked across the street.

FANG POV

Ella invited Max, John, Nudge and Cassi over. Max walked across the street holding Cassi and talking to John. They came in and Ella and Nudge ran up to her room almost immediately, Noah took Cassi to the backyard and John, Max and I went to the living room. John and I sat on opposite sides of the couch, glaring at each other while Max sat in the middle.

"Alright guys, chill it. John, this is my friend, Nick, but he goes by Fang. Fang, this is John, my best friend ever who's like my brother."

We stopped glaring.

"Oh hey Fang, nice to meet you"

"Yo"

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Nope"

"Oh okay.."

"Hey John, can you go check on Cassi for me?"

"Sure"

He got up and leaves.

"Sorry about him, he's really overprotective.."

"It's okay, I understand"

"Alright.. so how are you?"

JOHN POV

I went to check on Cassi for Max, I know how overprotective of her she is. When I walked back, I listened outside for a minute, I heard Fang talking a lot, I guess he likes her.

"Yeah, school starts soon, are you guys going to Reshen?"

"Yeah, mom signed us up for it"

"Cool, that's where we go"

"Cool"

I walked back in.  
>"Hey guys, Cassi's fine"<p>

"Thanks John!"

"Sure"

We sat and talked for a long time, until Cassi walked in with Noah.

"Sissy…. I'm tired"

"Alright baby, we'll go now."

"Okay"

MAX POV

"KIDS! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"OKAY!"

They ran back here and we realized Gazy never said he left. Oh well I guess we would find out when we got home, whether or not Angel was home.

We walked into the house and Angel was nowhere in sight. We saw a note on the counter and looked at it

'Hey guys,

Gazzy picked me up and we went to

a movie with Carson and Rachel.

We'll be back around 8.

Love you!

Angel'

"Alright, Angel will be back at 8 and its 6:30 now. Let's get some pizza"

"Okay!"

"What kinds would you like?"

"PEPERONI!"

"CHEESE!"

"ONIONS AND SAUSAGE AND PINEAPPLE!"

"Really John, you still like that?"

"Yeah, it was our favorite pizza, remember? We went out and got it on the night that…"

"…Anyways!"

"Yeah.."

"Fang, what would u like?"

"Anything, but that sausage onion thing"

"Oh yeah, that's what me and John will get"

"Can I have cheese sissy?"

"Of course honey! Alright, so two cheese, two pepperoni and one sausage onion pineapple."

"Okay!"

I picked up the phone and dialed Domino's.

"Hello! Domino's, how can I help you?"

"I would like a delivery order of 5 pizzas."

"Alright, what would you like?"

"Two cheese, two pepperoni and one sausage onion pineapple."

"Sausage onion pineapple, did you say?"

"That would be it"

"Wow Max, I thought you would be onto something else by now.."

"Geez M, John's visiting and he wanted it."

"Really? John's there?"

"Yup"

"I'm delivering this myself, I've got to see him!"

"Alright, M, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

**GASP! WHO'S M? **

**Haha(:**


	7. Chapter 7

MAX POV

The doorbell rang and I went to open it.

"Hey M!"

"Sup?"

"John's in the living room, thanks for the pizza!"

"Sure thing, 23.37s the price"

"Here you go"

"Thanks… JONNY!"

"HEY M!"

Randomly, Fang walked in the door and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. He walked up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders, glaring at M.

"Fang, chill dude, that's M. He's cool, he's also like my brother."

"Ok. What does M stand for?"  
>"I'm gonna let you say, M"<p>

"It stands for Mario.. I like M more."

"Makes sense"  
>"Yeah, what were my parents thinking.. I'm not even Italian.. I'm German!"<br>"Blonde hair.. Blue eyes.. I can see it"

"Yeah.. I really don't get their train of thought most times.."

"Makes sense. I'm back in, see ya" Fang grabbed the pizza and walked back into the living room to the kids.

"Pizza!"

"Yay!" All the kids screamed.

The kids tackled Fang to get the pizza, everyone got at least 2 pieces except Cassi, she just got one. John and I shared our pizza over by the kitchen as we were talking about anything under the sun.

"Hey"  
>"Hey Fang"<br>"Sup?"

"The kids were just tackling me for more pizza. You might want to order another.."  
>"One sec… HEY KIDS!"<p>

"Yes?"

"Ice cream in the garage, you know where to find it!"

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

All the kids ran to the garage to get the ice cream and 5 minutes later ran back in with it.

"We got ice cream! We got ice cream! We got ice cream!"

Fang, John and I were laughing about it by now. The kids were being so immature.

30 MINUTES LATER

"We're gonna head home, Max"

"Alright Fang. See you soon!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow"

Fang, Ella and Noah all walked out to head home, it was almost 8 pm now. It was just John, Nudge, Cassi and I left.

"Alright Cassi, time for bed!"

"Okay sissy"

I walked up to Cassi's room, carrying her because she was so tired. I helped change her into her pajamas and then tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, baby"

"Goodnight sissy"

I stood in the doorway of her room and watched her as she fell asleep.. shes so gorgeous. I can't wait to see her when she's a lot older. She will be amazing.

When I walked back downstairs and saw Angel, Gazzy, Carson and Rachel sitting on the couch together.

"Hey guys! When did you get back?"

"Just about 5 minutes ago."

"Okay. How was the movie?"

"Great! And dinner was awesome too!"

"That's good!"

"Well, sorry guys but I think I'll be heading home. Fang'll be mad if I'm not there soon."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Gazzy!"

"Bye!" The kids yelled.

Angel walked Gazzy to the door and they disappeared but a couple minutes later she came back.

"Max?"

"Yes, Carson?"

"Can you drive Rachel home for me?"

"Of course. Would you like to come?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, Rachel, Carson.. Go out to John's car I'll drive Rachel home."

"Okay bye Max!"

"I'll be back soon kids."

I walked out to the car through the garage so I could see them before they could see me. Awww Carson just leaned over and kissed her! I guess I'll leave them alone for a while.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Rachel was blushing and buried her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her on the head. Awww they are so adorable!

After a while I walked out to the car and hopped into the front seat, turning on the car and started to drive away. I looked back to them and saw they were sitting there with his arm around her and her head was still buried in his shoulder, you could see their blushes in the dark. Awwwwww! I dropped Rachel off at her house and Carson walked her to the door and leaned in and kissed her again. Then he came back to the car, hopped in the front seat and looked away from me, blushing.

"So.. have fun with Rachel tonight?" *wink wink*

"Yes….." *blushing*

"Haha! Is she a good kisser than?"

"Yes!"

"Haha I'll ask her about you later!" *wink wink*

"MAX!"

"Okay, okay, I won't!"

"Thanks Max."

"No problem bud.. Now, I want you to go to bed as soon as we get home, okay?"

"Okay."

We drove into the driveway and he hopped out of the car and ran inside, leaving the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

I laughed, turned off the car and hopped out, walking inside. As I got in I got questioning looks from everyone about why Carson ran like that.

"Angel… time for bed!"

"Awwww….."

"Go to bed, Angel"

"Okay, Max.. Goodnight"

"Goodnight hun"

Angel ran upstairs and I looked over to Nudge and John. They looked at me with a "why-was-Carson-running-so-fast" look.

"Mr. Carson had his first.. and second.. kisses tonight."

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. And he's very embarrassed because I saw them both and he knows that."

"Hahahahaha"

"Rachel?!"

"Rachel"

"Wait… In my car?!"

"Yes John, in your car."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That's my man!"

"Oh John… Yes Nudge, it was adorable!" *smile*

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Night guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Night Nudge. Love you!"

"Goodnight Nudge"

"Love you too Maxy"

For a while John and I just talked about school and California Vs. Arizona. He had a lot to say, and he wasn't so fond of Fang as far as I could see. Oh well, it's not like I like him anyways. He's just my friend.

"So do you like Fang? He seems to only open up to you.."

"No, he's just a friend. He's very nice to me, yes but we are becoming great friends."

"Oh, Okay. Have you started thinking about college yet?"

"Yes! You?"

"Yeah, a bit. Where do you want to go?"

"Well either Berkley or AOA Cali. You?"

"Julliard! I sent in my application!"

"Awesome!"

"So.. AOA Cali? What's that?"

"Academy of Art, California"

"Oh, what are you thinking about there?"

"Photography, athletics.. the usual for me."

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah! What are you going to major in?"

"Singing, acting maybe some dance."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah.."

A couple minutes later, we had both eaten a little bit more pizza.

"We should form a band."

"Me, you, Iggy, Fang.. Who else?"

"Ella, Nudge.. we need some girls"

"True haha… Wait a minute…! I'm a girl!"

"Sorry sorry sorry"

"Offensive"

"Sorry!"

"Hey! What about J.J, Tess and Sam?!"

"Great idea!"

"Let's call them up in the morning!"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, I'm gonna head to bed.. goodnight John."

"Goodnight Max"

"Love you bro"  
>"Love you too sis"<p>

THE NEXT MORNING

MAX POV

I woke up; looking over at the clock seeing that it's only 7:34 on this Sunday morning. I get up and walk into the bathroom connected to my room. I hopped in the shower, immediately feeling better.

16 minutes later….

After I got out of the shower and dried my hair a little, I walked back into my room to find an outfit for the day. I picked out a pair of blue short shorts with little rips and paint splatters on them, a black spaghetti strap tank top and my tie dye converse. I walked out of my room to Nudge's and woke her up, as it was 8:00 by now. I walk and wake up Angel and Carson after her then walk to Cassi's room to get her up and dressed.

"Baby.. It's time to wake up" I whisper to her, shaking her shoulder gently.

"M… Max.. is that you?"

"Yes baby it is.. You have to get up now"

She gets up and walks to her closet, pulling out a little pink tee shirt and blue denim shorts. I take them from her and help her change into them. After she's changed, we walk downstairs to find John cooking for us in the kitchen and the kids sitting at the table, stuffing their faces with pancakes and bacon.

"Wow John, did you cook all of this?"

"Yes I did"

"Wow.. Thanks! You know I can't cook to save my life"

I walked over to the table and grabbed a plate, filling it with pancakes and bacon then eating it all in a few seconds.

"What should we do today, kiddos?"

"MALL!"  
>"LASER TAG!"<br>"I wanna go to the park, Maxy"

"I have an idea" I say simply, grabbing my phone. I call Fang to ask him a few questions.

"Hello"

"Hey Fang, it's Max"

"Oh! Hey Max.. What's up?"

"Does Ella like the mall?"

"Uhmm.. Yes"  
>"Okay, I know what she's doing today. She's going to the mall with Nudge while you and John are taking Gazzy, Carson and Angel to play Laser Tag. I'm taking Noah and Cassi to the park. Sound good?"<p>

"Uhmm yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, thanks, come over in half an hour and we can get going!"

"Okay, see you soon"  
>"See you!"<p>

I walked back into the kitchen and looked at everyone,

"Alright, this is what we're doing. Nudge; you and Ella are going to be dropped off at the mall for a few hours. I will give you 100 dollars. Carson and Angel; you are going to play laser tag with Gazzy and Rachel can come if she wants to. Cassi.. You and I are going to the park with Noah, okay? You guys better go get ready, the Ride's are getting here in half an hour!"

Nudge immediately ran upstairs to change and look fashionable, since she was always up to date with the latest fashions. Carson ran to the phone to call Rachel and ask her to go with them. Angel ran upstairs to get changed so she was wearing dark clothing. I went to get Cassi cleaned up from breakfast and grab a light sweatshirt to wear.


	9. Chapter 9

MAX POV

I walked to the park with Cassi and Noah and watched as they ran off to the slides to play. I had brought my music notebook and read through a couple of old songs I had written. As I got to the next empty page, I had an amazing idea for a new song so I started writing, blocking out just about everything. Suddenly, I felt someone next to me, leaning over my shoulder kind of to see what I was writing. Looking up, I saw a (okay, he was cute) blonde haired guy with these beautiful turquoise eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm… Writing? Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Dylan. What's yours?"

"Max, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" he said, smiling.

I smiled back at him before looking up at the park to see what Cassi and Noah were doing. They were on the teeter-totter, being as adorable as ever. Dylan tapped me on the shoulder, breaking me out of what I guess was a daydream.

"Oh! Sorry, just making sure they're okay."

"Ah, that makes sense. How old are they?"

"Four, Cassi and Noah. Most adorable kids ever" I said, smiling.

"That's cute. How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Me too."

"Cool" I said and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while, me writing and him watching the kids play. Suddenly he turns to me and asks,

"Which two are yours?"

I smile, looking up at the kids and calling them over. Noah grabs Cassi's hand and they run over together.

"Cassi, Noah, this is Dylan. Say hi" I smiled at him.

"Hi!" They yelled together.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you!"

"Nice two meet you two" Cassi said slowly so he could understand.

He smiled at them then looked back at me.

"Hey kids, you getting tired or hungry yet?"

"Max I'm hungwy.." Cassi said, looking up at me.

"Alright honey, we will go to get some lunch, it's almost noon already. You guys have been playing for 2 hours!"

"Wow."

"Can we get burgers?" Noah asked, a huge smile on his face.

I laugh, "Sure bud, let's go!"

I stand up and put my notebook back in my bag and turn to Dylan.

"It was nice meeting you; maybe we can talk again sometime."

"Yeah, here's my number" he said, handing me a slip of paper that I put in my pocket. I smiled at him, picked Cassi up and took Noah's hand before walking off to the diner across the street.

DYLAN POV 

Damn. She's the one I'm gonna fuck tonight. I am currently walking through the park with my friends and I see this girl who is going to be my next fuck and leave. I leave my friends and walk over to sit next to her, leaning over a little to see what she's writing. She turns her head and looks up at me, looking a little confused and scared.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm… Writing? Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Dylan. What's yours?"

"Max, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" I said, smiling.

She smiled back at me before looking up at the park to see.. Well, I don't know exactly. She seemed to me watching some kids. Oh man does she have kids? No fucking for moms. I tap her on the shoulder and she looks up, startled.

"Oh! Sorry, just making sure they're okay."

"Ah, that makes sense. How old are they?"

"Four, Cassi and Noah. Most adorable kids ever" She said, smiling.

"That's cute. How old are you?" I asked, too young to be a mom?

"I'm 17."

"Me too." Okay, she's too young to be the mom.. Well, actually she isn't but I'm just going to hope she is a sister or something.

"Cool" She said and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while, she was writing and I was watching the kids play. Suddenly I turns to her and asks,

"Which two are yours?" I was dying to know.

She smiles, looking up at the kids and calling them over. A little boy and girl run over holding hands. They have got to be the most adorable kids in the world!

"Cassi, Noah, this is Dylan. Say hi" She smiled at me.

"Hi!" They yelled together.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you!" I said to them, laughing at them.

"Nice two meet you two" Cassi said slowly. Wow. Stupid kid.

I smiled at them then looked back at Max.

"Hey kids, you getting tired or hungry yet?" She asked, to get onto a new subject.

"Max I'm hungwy.." Cassi said, looking up at her.

"Alright honey, we will go to get some lunch, it's almost noon already. You guys have been playing for 2 hours!"

"Wow."

"Can we get burgers?" Noah asked, a huge smile on his face.

She laughed, "Sure bud, let's go!"

She stands up and puts her notebook back in her bag then turns to me, smiling.

"It was nice meeting you; maybe we can talk again sometime."

"Yeah, here's my number" I said, handing her a slip of paper I had in my pocket. I knew it had my number on it I keep it just in case something like this happens. I watch as she picks up Cassi and takes Noah's hand before walking off towards the diner. Damn. That ass is fiiiiiine.

FANG POV 

Gazzy, Angel, Rachel, Carson, John and I all stood panting outside the laser tag arena. We had played for 2 hours straight, no breaks and no mercy. We walked across the street to a pizza place and ordered 3 extra large pizzas. One with cheese, one with a bunch of meat and one vegetable for the girls. As we sat down, I pulled out my phone and texted Max.

( **Fang = bold** , _Max = italics _)

**Hey, where are you?**

_At the diner near the park. Noah wanted a burger. _

**We're at the pizza place, 3 huge pizzas on the way. Heard from Ella or Nudge?**

_Negative. I'll text Nudge now. Pick them up in 45 minutes?_

**Make it half an hour, this pizza will go fast.**

_Come pick us up after or meet at home?_

**We'll pick you up.**

_Okay. _

_Wait! I can call someone I know and get a ride._

**Who?**

_Dylan. Or M._

**Dylan who?**

_I don't know, I just met him_

**Don't go with him.. Call M. Or me.**

_Okay fine I'll call M but we'll be home soon and we need to talk._

**Fine. See you soon.**

I looked up at the table as the pizza was being set down and dug into the meat one. I love meat pizza.

_Nudge is expecting you at 1:12._

**Ok**

Well, that's specific. I looked at the time right now and it said 12:45. Well, looks like we might need to eat fast.

"Okay guys Nudge is expecting us at 1:12. So eat up"

"Why 1:1… Never mind."

"Good choice Gazzy.. Good choice."

We walked out of the pizza place at 1:02 and got in the car as fast as we could. Stupid waitress wouldn't let us leave; she wanted to give me her number. That same number was the one I pointedly crumpled up and threw away while she was watching me. We pulled up in front of the mall at 1:11 exactly, and barely had to wait a minute before two teenage girls climbed in the car with at least 14 bags – each. Well, I suppose that went well for them.

Before I knew it, we were home, and walked inside to see Max on the couch in the living room watching Sponge Bob. But not with Cassi and Noah, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Cassi and Noah?"

"Asleep." She said, not taking her eyes off the show.

"And you're watching Sponge Bob..?"

At that she turned to face me with an evil glare on her face, "Don't. Ever. Diss. Sponge. Bob."

I turned and saw that everyone else was gone so I sat next to her on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know.. The fact that you tried to stop me from talking to people!"

"Max, calm down. If it's the same Dylan I know, then he is a 'fuck em leave em' guy. He just wants sex. And if he is that guy, it means that his obnoxious, annoying and ugly twin sister Lissa is here too. She is my ex and obsessed with me. I liked her before she changed into who she is today."

She sat there with her mouth wide open.  
>"That is the most you've ever said to me at a time."<p>

"Yeah.. a lot of wasted words if you don't listen to me."

"Okay, I get it. Pervy jerk and annoying twin sister. They won't live around here for long."

"Okay. Just.. I did like her at one time. Don't hurt her too badly."

"I promise I won't."


	10. Author's Note - PLEASE READ I NEED HELP

**Hey guys.**

**No, this is not a chapter. **

**It is an author's note.**

**I know, I know, I hate these too, but I really need ideas right now.**

**I'm kind of stuck. Like no idea what to start off with next. Can any of you help?**

**And, because I keep forgetting it, DISCLAIMER!**

**Haha, thanks for following and reading this! Love you guys!**

**-Chloe xxx**


End file.
